I'll Make You Forget
by PurpleSara
Summary: What if Ikuto really did come over to console Amu? Here's what might've happened. Based on episode 10 of Shugo Chara Party! May contain spoilers. One-shot.


**Heyyy theree! 'Tis me again! I'm doing another fanfic on Amu and Ikuto! I just thought one day, "What if Ikuto really did come to console Amu?" This is my thoughts on what would happen (I'm making it so that it's before Amu learns the truth about Tadase's "lover") Don't worry, he won't sexually harass Amu because he isn't that type :] Enjoy! This will be written in Amu's point of view. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or the characters; all of it belongs to Peach Pit. May contain spoilers!**

* * *

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Are you there?"

I sat on the chair to my desk one day, studying. Well, that was _supposed _to be what I was doing. Instead, I was daydreaming. Drifting off into wonderland. Daydreaming about…

_Ikuto._

A slight tinge of pink grazed my cheeks as I uttered his name. It's been so long since I've seen him… I've been thinking about him a lot more than usual ever since that phone call five days ago…

* * *

_I woke up, trying to open my eyes and getting my eyes adjusted to the morning light. I heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere around the room. I stayed in bed, thinking it'll go away soon. But then I recognized the sound: my ringtone! I immediately got up in bed. What if it was Tadase-kun? I rushed over to the desk where my phone was. I stopped for a moment, calming myself down before reaching for my phone and answering the call._

_"Hello?"_

"_Bonsoir," I heard an older male voice say._

_My eyes became like dots and question marks appeared all over me. The voice sounded familiar, but in my half-sleepiness, I couldn't make it out. "Who is this?"_

"_Always with the cold shoulder. Have you forgotten my voice already?" the familiar voice said._

_I was still confused. As my brain started to wake up, I suddenly realized who it was._

"_Ikuto?" I exclaimed._

"_Correct," the now-recognized Ikuto said. I heard somebody else's muffled voice say in the background, "It's been a while-nya!" and guessed that it was Yoru._

Ikuto's voice… I haven't heard it in so long. I'm glad he's okay, _I thought. A little relief enveloped me for the first time since I heard about Tadase-kun's lover…_

"_Are you doing well?" Ikuto asked._

_My voice shook a little as I said, "Yeah, well…"_

"_Well what? Did Tadase dump you or something?"_

_An arrow went through my back and I got depressed again. How does he do that?_

_I heard a little concern in Ikuto's voice and he was probably regretting what he said. "Seriously?"_

"_It seems he found a girl he likes or something. He said she's really cute!" I laughed casually and smiled as if nothing happened, but deep down I was moping._

_I heard Ikuto's cool voice say, "I'd console you if I were there. I'd kiss you and hug you, and everything else."_

_I instantly blushed a bright beet red and started to imagine those scenes._

_Ikuto laughed his rich laugh and I knew he was just teasing me again. "You just turned red, didn't you?"_

_Now he's starting to get on my nerves. Why does he make me feel like this? "What are you saying, you pervert? Why did you call me anyway?"_

"_Later," Ikuto suddenly said and hung up. I stared at my phone, angry. What was that for? So rude! I wanted to talk with him some more…_

* * *

I sighed as I thought over the scene again. I wondered how it would actually be if he really did come over to console me and hug me and… kiss me…

I blushed as I imagined how his lips would feel… either on my cheek or… on my…

I shook my head violently, surprised I was thinking of such things. _Why does he make me feel like this? Why does he make me feel so confused? And anyway, I shouldn't be daydreaming about him, I should be studying!_

I picked up my pencil, determined this time to concentrate harder. I heard my guardian characters talk among themselves. "I wonder what's wrong with Amu-chan?" "She's been looking strange for a while." "She won't answer our calls." "She seems to be lost, but not the bad kind."

I looked over to their circle of conversation. "Amu, Miki, Suu, Dia. It's okay, I'm back to the present now," I said, smiling. My guardian characters smiled back at me and looked relieved.

After a few minutes of studying, I heard the doorbell rang. I stopped writing for a moment. _Maybe it's Tadase-kun,_ I thought. I stayed put as I heard my mom answer the door.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun! What a surprise!"

An exclamation mark appeared over me and each of my guardian characters' heads. It can't be! I thought he was still looking for his dad! That's right, it must be a different person! Ah, but not many people have the name "Ikuto", and the only Ikuto Mom knows is…

My thoughts were cut off as I heard my Mom call, "Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun is here!"

I was already scrambling to get myself fixed up and looking nice. Wait, why am I doing this? It's just Ikuto… GAH! No time to think! "Just a minute!" I yelled. Miki helped me choose a nice outfit, I brushed my teeth, I brushed and fixed my hair, no time for a bath. I must be making a lot of noise.

I was just getting the finishing touches when I heard a knock at my door. "Amu, it's me. Can I come in?"

_Well, at least he's courteous enough to knock the door, _I thought.

"Just a minute!" I said in a panicky voice. This was all a shock to me. I didn't think he'd really come over!

At last, I was ready. I took deep, long breaths and calmed my beating heart before opening the door. There he was, the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, slim figure, handsome face… _Wait, why am I musing over his features? _

Ikuto chuckled as he looked me up and down and smirked. "You look like you're going on a date."

"Eh?" I said. I was so busy fixing myself up that I didn't look over the outfit Miki picked out for me. I looked down at myself and it really did look like date fashion… **(A/N: Picture on my profile)**

Ikuto stepped into my room and looked over it, smirking. "As usual, pink, girly, and cute. This used to be a shelter for me, you know."

My heart was beating fast about Ikuto being here. What if he really was going to console me in the way he said he would? What would I do then?

"But, you know, the cutest thing in this room right now is you, Amu-_koi_," I heard Ikuto purr through my ear. When did he get there? I jumped back a little, blushing.

"S-So, Ikuto, what did you come here for? I thought you were looking for your dad?" I said, trying to smile.

"You remember the phone call from a few days ago, don't you? I'm here to console you. I traveled back here just for that purpose," he said with mischievous-looking eyes.

I blushed bright red. So he really was here for that purpose? My heart beat even faster.

Trying to change the subject, I said, "By the way, I don't see Yoru here. Where is he?"

"Oh, you didn't notice? He went out with your guardian characters a little while ago. Now it's just the two of us alone in this room," he said, smirking.

My heart beat faster and faster. What is he going to do? I was a little scared but also a little excited.

Ikuto chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to sexually harass or have sex with you. I'm not that type of guy."

"S-S-S…" I stammered the word but couldn't get it out and my face let out puffs of embarrassment.

I suddenly felt strong arms around me, holding me tight. I blushed as I realized it was Ikuto holding me with such gentleness, but strong enough to not let me go.

"Don't worry, Amu… I'll make you forget about Tadase and only about me," he purred. I blushed as I thought, _I was kind of already thinking a lot about Ikuto anyway, but I can't tell him that…_

He pulled back and looked at me as I tried to avoid his gaze, but somehow couldn't, so I just locked my eyes with his. As usual, he was smirking. "You look really cute, Amu-_koi_. It's as if we're actually on a date."

He completely pulled back from me and went over to my bed. He lay down and smiled his charming smile at me. I thought it was an invitation to come over to where he was. Unconsciously, my legs did his bidding and I lay down next to him.

"I-I thought you said we weren't going to have s-s…" I still couldn't get the word out.

"You pervert. I thought I said I'm not that type to do that to you. You're still too young. It just feels comfortable this way," he said.

I blushed and I hit myself mentally for thinking that way. I gazed into Ikuto's charming dark blue eyes. They held so much depth…

I felt something wet against my forehead and I was drawn once again into Ikuto's arms as he stroked my hair. "I wish you'd just forget all about Tadase..." I heard him mutter. I cuddled against his irresistible warmth. I felt him plant little kisses in my hair. My heart beat faster, anticipating on what was next.

Ikuto pulled back and cupped my face. "Amu. Amu. My beloved Amu. You're the only one for me," he said and kissed my nose and cheeks.

I was blushing more and more. "I-Ikuto…" I closed my eyes, expecting to faint from happiness, but didn't.

"I love it when you call my name. I love it when you smile at me. I love everything about you. I love you, Amu," he said in a gentle voice while tucking in a strand of hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek. "I want you to feel the same for me."

I looked dreamily at him. I was too weak by this time to use my stubborn character, and I actually didn't want to use it anyway. I just wanted to be like myself in front of Ikuto… the only one that's able to do this to me. "Ikuto, I think I might be starting to feel that way, but then I also feel confused sometimes."

Then without realizing it myself, I reached up and kissed his rough cheek. I pulled back and I thought I saw a faint blush on Ikuto's cheeks. No way… he never blushes! **(A/N: I know, right?)**

Ikuto smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk or a mischievous smile, it was a genuine smile, one I've never seen before. I was surprised at the sight of it and blushed because he looked so kind and gentle. I cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I relaxed as I heard his heart beat go _doki doki… doki doki…_ I don't know if I've ever been this happy before.

"Stay with me forever," he whispered.

I pulled back and said, "I don't know if I can make that promise yet."

He smirked. "Then hurry up and fall in love with me so you _can_ make that promise," he muttered and hugged me again.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I secretly wished it would be like this forever, too.

Then I felt something press gently against my lips. I opened my eyes and… lo, and behold!

Ikuto was pressing his lips against mine! I blushed redder than I ever had before. The stupid cat stole my first kiss! But then… I feel kind of happy about it… I let my girly personality take over my stubborn one and enjoyed the sweet kiss.

Ikuto didn't deepen the kiss, probably because he knows I'm still too young. He just kissed the "top layer" of my lips. Finally, he pulled away, and I swear I could see him blush.

He smiled mischievously and said, "When you get older, I'll deepen the kiss."

I blushed but I was too tired, too happy, and too weak by then to chew him out with my stubborn character. I closed my eyes out of exhaustion and heat and took short breaths, calming down from the kiss.

I heard Ikuto chuckle and say, "Sweet dreams, my sweet little Amu," and kissed my cheek. I felt his presence leaving me. He must be getting off the bed. I heard my door click and then finally heard him say "Goodbye" to my parents and went out the front door.

_That idiot… he really did make me forget all about Tadase-kun. Now all I'm thinking about is him and his kisses…_ were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Phewww! Finally done! This is another one of those stories where I thought of the plot as I went. I already had a basic plot in mind, though, just not the kissing part *grin*.**

**Gosh, how long did that take? Two hours? =_= **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Now I must be taking a shower. ****またね！****:]**


End file.
